Electrical connector pairs typically have a plug and a receptacle. Electrical contacts within the plug and the receptacle are arranged laterally in close array. The lateral proximity of the contacts are typically too close to allow high voltage between them. It is desirable to provide a connector pair wherein high voltage between contacts will not cause current leakage or voltage breakdown.